


There You Are, Homemade

by AngelofWine, orange_8_hands



Series: deep roots, leaves unfurling [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASMB2019, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Asexual Character, Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang 2019, Bisexual Male Character, Castiel is sick, M/M, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofWine/pseuds/AngelofWine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands
Summary: Art for "There Your Are, Homemade" by the very talented orange_8_hands for the Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang 2019.





	There You Are, Homemade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orange_8_hands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/gifts).

#  There You Are, Homemade

# 


End file.
